


Tell me how

by KantexWolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Fontcest, I think?, Innocent Papyrus, Jealousy, M/M, POV First Person, Protectiveness, Stockholm Syndrome, at least till later on ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ), perceptive from sans, talk of bdsm slave play, talk of collars, talk of ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KantexWolf/pseuds/KantexWolf
Summary: A very over-protective brother and lover doesn't like a certain robot and intends to teach papyrus who to go to (its not as angsty as the summary makes it sound, sans loves his bro very much XD)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write much so enjoy it while its lasts, lol

Sitting on the couch watching TV again, alone. Right about this time on a normal night i would’ve had pap in bed, reading him his bed time story, watching his expressions as he listened. Watching delight when something good happened, even looking at his horrified expression when he hears that one of the characters tripped was always good. I begin to chuckle away remembering all the dorky expressions, I could never loving my bro, especially when it comes to loving. The image of a half bared papyrus comes to mind, shirt pulled up to reveal beautiful ivory ribs, him squirming beneath me, begging for more sensation. Me touching his spine and getting a blissful moan, moving my hand toward his pelvi-

I snap out of my daydream, deep blue hue begins to emit from my shorts. Heh, I better stop now I don’t know when pap might be back, don’t wanna let him find me like that. We haven’t even done much yet all that I’ve done to him is make-out and touch a little, that’s all and that’s definitely making me want more. I know I cant get anymore since then and that was a week ago, he’s been spending too much time with that robot. I know its good for him to get out there with people and be social, but I can’t help but feel extremely....jealous. it’s almost like mettaton is trying to take him away and the thought of that makes my bones rattle. Heh.

I take a deep breath and upon realizing that I had unconsciously put a death grip on the couch, I realise my hand and relax into the couch letting out my breath as I go. Getting agitated like this isn’t going to solve anything. Gosh where the heck has he gone with that droid though?

Its getting really late, what could they even do-

Oh not that, n-no way he hasn’t even let me in yet, he possibly be doing that with him.

My left eye burns, blue filling the room, my a mix of anger, sadness and jealousy fills me to the brim. Thinking that someone else has seen him, touched him, heard him, and felt him. My body begins to burn, I cant anyone else touch him hes...hes.. hes mine!

I stop in my tracks all thoughts flick away, and all magic immediately calms.

M-mine?

I just called him mine, I-I cant do that...can I? Taking ownership of him, making sure no one else comes near unless I want them to. Giving him the best that I can, m-maybe even giving him a collar that he can wear that says ‘property of sans’. My face heats up immediately at the thought, heh, there’s no way that he’d let me do that...right?

I rival through my thoughts on the subject, when I suddenly get interrupted by the front door opening.

Papyrus emerges from the bleak of the cold night outside, gleaming happily to himself. He taps his shoes and shakes his coat of any snow, and walks in.

“*hey, pap, so how’d it go? D-did you have fun?”

His face lights up twice as much as before.

“I HAD HEAPS OF FUN SANS!!”

“I SHOWED HIM MY PUZZLES AND HE SHOW ME HIS OUTFITS!”

“ALL THESE NEW THINGS WERE REALLY COOL AND EXCITING!!”

New and exciting, hearing that someone else had made him so happy, this is good isn’t it? So why do i feel so...gutted??

“HE ALSO SHOWED ME SOME PRETTY GOOD...TECHNIQUES..NYEH HEH HEH”

w-whAT!? I launch myself from the couch and march towards papyrus who was still in the door way.

“*w-what d-did he show you?”

I tried to keep my voice as leveled as i possibly could, trying not to show how ripped up i was.

“HE SHOWED ME THAT IF YOU CONCENTRATE, YOU CAN SEE THE WEAKNESS IN A MOSTERS MAGIC AND BODY. I ASKED HIM HOW HE KNEW THAT AND HE SIAD, THAT FLAWS IN A STAR MUST BE FOUND OUT AND DELT WITH, ALOTHOUGH ITS REALLY USEFUL IN BATTLE ODDLY ENOUGH!”

I take a big breath and sigh, thank god it wasn’t that. Papyrus closes the door behind him and takes him jacket off, revealing his battle body. He steps closer to me, his hand slides down my cheek to my chin and lifts my head to look at his face.

“SANS IF YOU WERE THINKING THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD DO ANYTHING TO ANYONE ELSE, I NEVER WOULD, BECAUSE I CAN’T. SO YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE SAD ANYMORE, I WILL ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE!”

I smile brightly at him, papyrus always know what to say. Papyrus opens his arms of me in the gesture of ‘hug’? I immediately accept and hug him tightly and papyrus do so in turn.

“*thanks pap, you always know what to say”

“*did you know though, that we can do those things, right?”

Papyrus gently pulls away from the hug and gives a confused look.

“R-REALLY?....H-HOW??”

I softly rub my thumb on the inside of his hip and feel I shutter go through his body.

“*w-well if you give me permission...I could show you?”


End file.
